


Showing Off - a Dragon Age Erotica

by Kioma



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioma/pseuds/Kioma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small camp-site results in a chance glimpse - which, several nights later, turns into a complete show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off - a Dragon Age Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to being the first work I've posted on this site this is also my first Dragon Age fanfic, so please be kind.

Showing Off - a Dragon Age Erotica

  


It was the third night. Leliana was sure of that.

Not the third night they'd all been together, of course. Definitely not. She'd been travelling with her Warden companions for some time since meeting them in Lothering. Having convinced them her vision was real - or at least that she would be more use than annoyance on the road - she'd made herself a very firm member of the company.

Not as firm as her Warden lover, though.

It had started in little ways. He'd presented a delightful form when she'd set eyes on him in Lothering's little tavern - right before a bloody battle that ended in the deaths of several men who should really have known better - but his eyes had been only for the skimpily-dressed apostate already at his side.

She'd encouraged Morrigan to kiss him not long later and though the witch's own fire was quite some way from the rest of theirs Leliana had nonetheless heard tell-tale moans on the wind that night in camp.

Alistair had heard, too, and has blushed like a little boy. He'd muttered something to himself about the 'bloody bitch' and bent over his stew to avoid Leliana's gaze. He couldn't ignore her saucy giggle, though.

In truth the sounds delighted her, and she was no stranger to them - not to hearing them nor to making them. The only point of distaste she'd found in the matter was that it was the 'bloody bitch' making them.

She'd felt a little surge of jealousy then. She even considered offering a place in her bedroll to Alistair if he wanted it... but she didn't really want a quick fling and she could tell he didn't either.

She just hoped the experience might mellow Morrigan a little.

Over the next month she watched Morrigan become more attentive to their Warden companion. She wasn't shy that they were sleeping together, though she didn't offer the information up or splash it about, and Leliana found herself appreciating that. A little surge of resentment joined the note of jealousy; she didn't want to appreciate anything about Morrigan.

At the same time as Morrigan grew more affectionate, though, she watched the Warden grow less so. Was he just after a quick fling? To her disgust she felt herself a little defensive of Morrigan but as she 'overheard' a conversation between him and Alistair the truth became clear.

He simply wanted a better lover.

Not physically, of course. Their companion went into some detail about his sex life with Morrigan - despite Alistair's wishes to the contrary - and she noticed the bulge in Alistair's pants when the two went their separate ways. She herself was flushed and... 'bothered', so she knew it wasn't an unsatisfying sex life. And Leliana was no stranger to a woman's body; Morrigan was attractive and dangerous, a potent combination.

Their Grey Warden companion had simply grown... How did the Fereldens put it? Ah, yes. 'Sick of her shit.'

Leliana had some skill in navigating relationships and knew the very night that the Warden broke it off with Morrigan. The woman's face was a closed book and his held a very real regret. He knew he'd hurt her, even if she'd never admit it, and he hadn't wished to do so.

It wasn't for three more months, then, that he started showing an interest in Leliana. Some unpleasantness involving Marjolaine had arisen and despite their best efforts to warn the Orlesian off it ended in bloodshed. When it was done Leliana's former lover lay dead on the floor, a sack of cooling meat, and Leliana had to force herself not to curl up against the Warden's chest for comfort. Instead she'd taken some time for herself.

He had come to her, spoken to her, comforted her. He seemed as surprised as she was when they realised one night that they were holding hands, and they didn't stop until they'd been forced by weariness to sleep - in their separate bedrolls. It took another two weeks more before Leliana came to terms with her love for the Warden, and his for her.

Love. 

_Love._

 

She felt giddy when she looked at him. She'd felt that for Marjolaine, too, but not for a long time -

But anyway. It had been the third night. The third night of their lovemaking when she noticed.

\-----

The first night had been largely fumbling and laughter. Perhaps not idyllic, not the stuff of romance novels, but there it is. For all her experience she was as thumb-fingered as a maiden about to be deflowered; for all his obvious inexperience - he'd been a virgin when he'd started fucking Morrigan - he easily kept pace with her.

Their second night together was more passionate, more sure. It was also louder. Leliana's tent was right near the fire, in a prime spot, and she found his hand over her mouth more than once as his thick, curved manhood slid into her with a pace that rocked her perfectly. Being stifled so just made her more excited and soon her moaning, whilst muffled, was emphasized by the liquid slap of his skin against hers.

But on the third night...

It was dark in the tent. She'd bought it herself, an expensive thing that was perhaps not as fashionable as she'd like but kept the rain off, the light out and the warmth in. They'd started off sedately enough - snuggling, actually - but before she'd fully realised he was on top of her, a surprisingly soft hand touching her inner thighs, a tender suggestion.

Her legs had scissored sensually and then slid apart to welcome him in, and the sensation of the head of his rod pushing apart first her petals and then the walls of her womanhood was too intense to be denied. She let out a moan and her head fell back, eyes closed in delight.

Her insides melted as she granted him entry and the bulging thickness of his magnificent cock teased her tunnel perfectly. She felt his glans rub once over the sweet spot inside her and as he hilted within her hands wrapped firmly around his backside. 

She felt him settle and then, just as she grew comfortable with his invading bulk, he began to move. Her eyes slid open at the sudden intrusion of light and she saw the flap of the tent had fallen open a little, letting a shaft of firelight strike her heat-dampened flesh. She knew her rounded breasts would be magnificently on display for the dark-haired Warden rocking above her and she arched her back to show herself off.

That's when she noticed that, across the campfire from her tent, Alistair had his eyes fixed firmly on her tent - no, on her.

She felt her heart stop beating for a second. He was in his underwear and one large hand crept toward his own manhood, then stopped, then withdrew. He was blushing like mad.

Before she realised what she was doing both her hands had left her lover's backside to cup and squeeze her breasts, toy with her darkened and firm nipples, and she was rewarded with the sight of Alistair rubbing his fleshy weapon for a few long moments before snatching his hand away and heading for his tent.

She could guess what he was thinking. Had he been seen? Had that been for his benefit? Was it all right for him to think about it? She grinned widely and moaned a little loudly, then grasped her lover's wrist when he covered her mouth and held on for dear life.

Afterward he mentioned that she was much, much wetter that time than their previous encounters. She'd simply giggled and looked coy; it seemed the only one who knew they had an audience was her.

\-----

There were troubles the next few nights and they had to be on their guard at night as well as during the day. She hadn't said anything to Alistair and it became clear to her that he didn't know she knew he'd been watching. They moved camp twice and she's noticed when he managed to pitch his tent quite opposite hers.

She managed to catch him watching when she went to bed one night, alone, and conspired to sit up and pleasure herself. She wasn't sure if Alistair saw that time as her deft fingers teased the red tuft she kept neatly trimmed, as they spread the slick slit between her legs and dipped inside. The quick, even circular beat over her clit would have been an absolute delight to watch - but if Alistair was watching that night it was from the shadows. 

The thought of him watching, though, the idea of him pumping that huge cock in his calloused warrior's hand as he eyed her sex, was enough to drive her to several hard orgasms, the noise of which she only managed to stifle by stuffing the side of her other hand in her mouth and biting down hard.

When she and her lover finally had a full night together she'd asked gently if it would be all right if they left the tent flap just a little askew. She got excited at the thought that her lover could see her writhe, she said, and she wasn't lying when she said it. That she omitted her interest in an additional audience was... coincidental.

At least that's what she convinced herself.

Alistair was there, watching, as Leliana's lover thrust deep into her from above. She grabbed at the bedroll under them and gasped in silent delight, catching a flash of him sitting near his tent, half-hidden in shadow. He had a blanket across his legs and she could only see one hand. There was no jerking motion, though. She'd need to work harder.

By the time her lover was slick enough to start speeding up Leliana could feel the juice of her arousal running down and making a mess of her. Had he exploded inside her right there she'd have felt perfectly content but she knew her Warden lover could go much longer than that. Something to do with the taint, the rumours went. She didn't care as long as he kept on fucking her.

Soon enough she was pulling herself off his rod, rolling over, lifting herself onto all fours like a lust-driven animal. Her rear lifted to offer herself to him and with no delay she felt his throbbing cock drive home in her slick target. Each thrust pushed her breasts against the bedroll and she could feel her pleasure rising very quickly; risking a look at Alistair she grinned in triumph as she saw the tell-tale movement of the man's hand under that blanket.

Her lover's hand slid over her mouth and she accepted the offer, her fierce squeal muffled as much as possible as the slapping motion of his balls against her clit, the relentless hammering into her heated cunt, the soft groan of her Warden as he watched her move before him and the frantic beating of Alistair's hand - along with his lustful gaze - sent her over the edge. 

She came hard, convulsing and shuddering her way through ecstasy and out the other side. She quivered uncontrollably, her moaning and shuddering both involuntary and a show for both of the Grey Wardens.

They were saving all the world from the darkspawn, weren't they? The least she could do was let Alistair watch.

Her lover had been right. She was no cloistered Chantry sister. She was a bard, a spy, expert at finding information and getting in all kinds of places - and maybe a little bit of a lustful minx as well.

She pushed her lover down, then, down onto his back. This next show was all for Alistair. The best her lover would see would be her silhouette, shining with a soft orange halo of firelight. With him lying feet to the tent's opening she straddled him and started rocking, rubbing the length of her hungry sex along his pole. As if it weren't damp enough it was soon shining with her dampness.

Leliana slid up and then, carefully, impaled herself upon her lord's marvellous pike - facing the tent's opening. Two fingers kept her sex spread so Alistair could watch everything as she eased herself down with a slow motion that drew the softest, hottest moan from behind her.

Cautiously she lifted her head. If her hair were still long she'd have tossed her head and let her mane flow about her shoulders; as it was her 'boyish' cut, as Marjolaine had put it, didn't really allow for that but she doubted Alistair would be complaining.

He wasn't. He was secure in his shadows, only the slightest bit of light illuminating himself and his guilty blanket, and he seemed sure she couldn't see him. She rocked on that glorious cock, shifting her hips back and forth as her pleasure grew. One hand steadied herself on the Warden below her, the other cupped and squeezed one of her breasts for the Warden across from the campfire.

She didn't really know why she caught his gaze. She wasn't sure why she nodded as he paused, uncertain, to confirm his suspicion that she knew. Leliana arched her back just a little more, growing ever so slightly more theatrical, in an attempt to show she didn't mind him watching.

When he settled back down he did so nervously. As his hand started moving again he probably didn't notice her lick her lips but when she made a motion as if to brush the blanket aside from afar he stopped again.

Poor, sweet Alistair...

He looked like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he pointed surreptitiously to his blanket. Leliana briefly lifted both hands and clasped them against her chest, between her breasts. She nodded, enough that Alistair would see but her lover wouldn't think much of it, and then grinned in glee as the ex-templar cautiously drew it aside.

Alistair was definitely no smaller than her lover. Perhaps even a bit longer, though probably slimmer and not as curved. She panted and rocked her hips as he began pumping his meat once more - cautiously at first and then more boldly as he saw her return to fucking herself on her lord's pole with renewed vigour.

Watching - and being watched - was always a guilty pleasure of Leliana's. Even when she was with Marjolaine she was always tempting the woman into pleasuring her where they might get caught. She loved the little camp they now travelled in simply because it was so small they couldn't have dalliances without everyone knowing.

The hand on her breast dropped to make a brief but vigorous shaking motion. She wanted him to really pleasure himself, to get serious about showing off. She wanted him to cum and she desperately wanted her lover to as well.

And if she came again, well, nobody was going to be upset about that, would they?

Except Morrigan. But screw her.

As the blonde Warden's muscled body began to shine with sweat from the erotic exertion she felt beads of perspiration run down her breasts as well. Her nipples were sore, they'd grown so hard, and she could feel her lover's cock slipping in and out of her with liquid ease, she was so wet.

She whispered in her high, gentle Orlesian accent that she was close, heard a hungry grown of agreement from behind her. Across the camp-site she could see Alistair's handsome face contorted in pleasure and she guessed he was close to breaking point as well.

Her lover hit first and she pulled off him quickly, wrapping a hand around his rod and sitting herself just behind it, pumping furiously. Thick, creamy seed soon decorated her pubic hair and tummy in copious amounts, her lover's meat pulsing and throbbing in her slim but strong fingers.

As she pumped the final knuckle of her thumb rubbed quick and hard against her clit and soon she worked herself over the edge simply by helping her lover burst below her. She let out a single high moan of passion before clamping her free hand over her own mouth, still rubbing her lover's shaft.

And there, right across the fire from her, she saw Alistair burst into orgasm. He lay down and his back arched powerfully, cock pointing straight up in his fist, his seed erupting into the air. She knew that even in the firelight she probably couldn't see it but her fancy was that she caught sight of his cum pumping from his cock, then splashing on his bronzed skin.

Leliana stayed where she was for a few long moments, heaving chest making her magnificent breasts rise and fall. Finally Alistair lifted his head long enough to see her and she clasped her hands in front of her again, this time a gesture of thanks.

He waved vaguely and crawled off to his tent - presumably because his legs wouldn't hold him up. His tent closed shortly after and Leliana fell back against her Warden lover, turning her head to kiss at his face even as he rolled her over onto her side to cuddle up behind her. 

She vaguely kicked the tent flap closed and drew his strong arms around her, cuddled back against his form and giggled as he growled in her ear and nibbled on her neck. They were both asleep in mere moments.

\-----

In the days to come Leliana and Alistair were careful not to get too overly familiar with one another. They never mentioned that night and, as circumstance had it, they didn't get the chance to repeat it.

When she, both Wardens and Zevran had encountered a rather delicious captain in the Pearl a few days later - the best little whorehouse in Denerim - she, her lover and Captain Isabela had left to 'get to know each other better'. Leliana had almost suggested Alistair come along; Isabela had suggested her old friend Zev accompany them before the bard got the chance to speak. 

Her lover had agreed to the idea and they'd had a marvellous time together but still Leliana couldn't help but wonder, 'what if...' She was consoled by the enticing party of four, though, and could only giggle and blush when Alistair asked her later what it was like.

And although the days to come were filled with both horror and joy, and though she never got to show off for Alistair again, Leliana drew comfort that much more action - and pleasure - was in store.


End file.
